Sonic's Beginnings
by PrettyPurr
Summary: The story of how Sonic the Hedgehog began his life as a hero. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day for Mobius with the sky blue, the birds chirping, and the soft flowing breeze in the air. Aleena the Hedgehog, mother of Sonic, lived a comfortable life as a homemaker. She lived in a house in a small town with her triplet hoglet children: her son Sonic, daughter Sonia, and son Manic. She also lived with her father-in law, Grandpa Hedgehog, a retired Mobian general who sometimes acted even more childish than the children.

"Sonia, has your brother returned?" asked Aleena, who was preparing the pie crust. "I can't make this pie without apples. This was your father's favorite dessert."

"Not yet, mother." Answered Sonia, who was brushing her doll's hair. "Ya know with super speed, you'd think he'd be back by now."

Aleena giggled. "Oh, I'm sure he's just picking out the best apples."

"He shouldn't have any excuses!" yelled Grandpa, an old blue hedgehog with a bushy white mustache. "Back in my day, if you were late you'd run twenty laps. This generation has gotten pussified!"

"Well we don't live in the stone-age, grandpa!" snapped Sonia.

"Father! Sonia!" yelled Aleena.

"She started it!" defended grandpa.

"How?" yelled Sonia

"Hey dudes, can you keep it down? I'm watching cartoons." said Manic from the living room.

"Manic sweetie, you've been on that couch all day." said Aleena. "You should start going outside and get some exercise."

"Aw Mooooooom" whined Manic.

"Oh hush up, boy! I want to watch Wheel of Money any day now." said Grandpa.

"Can we put him in a home?" asked Manic, annoyed with his grandfather.

"He got kicked out of the retirement home, honey. Remember?" Answered Aleena. "Besides, we can learn a lot from him. Grandpa is very wise."

Grandpa stick his tongue at the two children. "Nyaaa!"

"Wise indeed…" remarked Sonia.

A gust of wind and a blue torpedo blew inside the house which revealed a young, short and slightly tubby Sonic the Hedgehog holding a basket with an assortment of apples. "Hey, gang! Brought the apples."

"What took you so long?!" asked Sonia. Sonic scratched his quills chuckling nervously.

"What? You didn't tell me what kind of apples to get so I got all kinds." answered Sonic, showing the colorful apples.

"Oh thank you, son!" cheered Aleena. "Now I can make all sorts of apple pies and pastries for the future."

"Hehe, no problem, ma." Said Sonic, feeling proud of himself. Sonia rolled her eyes.

"Boy, I'm hungry and you were keeping us waiting!" yelled grandpa.

"Nice to see you too, Gramps." deadpanned Sonic.

Aleena sighed looking at a picture of a blue hedgehog with a robotic arm wearing: a brown vest, hat, boots, and a red scarf, thinking about her husband who was off on an adventure. "Oh I wish you were here with us, Jules. Be safe…"

"I'm going to the bathroom." Said Grandpa. Sonic and Sonia made faces to each other. "ew…"

"Ugh commercials.." groaned Manic, feeling interrupted. Sonia watched the screen and saw an ad for a beautiful purse being held by a supermodel cat.

"Oooooooh!" squealed Sonia. "I've seen that purse! Too bad it's expensive… but someday it won't matter because I'll be marrying a hunky handsome rich man." She sighed dreamily, making her blue brother chuckle.

"Girls…so selfish…." commented Sonic.

"Excuse me but at least I know what I want!" defended Sonia, despite being only ten.

Sonic shrugged. "So do I, I wanna go on adventures like dad! I'll be leaving as soon as possible when mom lets me."

"Why? It's dangerous." Said Sonia.

"So? Danger is my middle name." bragged Sonic. "You can come with if you want. You're pretty tough" He offered.

The violet hedgehog thought he was crazy. "And mess up my quills? As if! Besides, someone needs to help mom around the house and take care of these two knuckleheads.", referring to Manic and Grandpa.

"Hey!" yelled Manic and grandpa from the bathroom.

Sonic shrugged. "Suit yourself. "

"Besides…what makes you think mom will let you?" asked Sonia.

"Well, she said she'd think about it." Said Sonic.

Manic laughed. "Haha, that means no."

"Shut up, Manic!" snapped Sonic. "I'll speak to her tonight, you'll see. I'll be a kid adventurer!"

 **Later…**

Aleena was in her bedroom, lighting the candles. The candles that was giving to her by her love Jules. The purple hedgehog dreamed every day that he'd return to the family safe and sound, and stay for good this time. Her faith needed to be strong and she needed to continue taking care of the household, but now her son wanted to do the same thing like his father.

Sonic knocked on the door. "Mom?" asked Sonic.

"Come in, dear." She said.

Sonic walked in to speak to her mother about letting him go. "Hey ma, candles smell nice." He complimented.

"Thank you." Aleena smiled. "Your father…got them for me on Christmas one year. They're my favorite: Cinnamon Sugar. He would go on so many adventures and bring back gifts from all over."

"Yeeaaaaahh. That's..kinda what I wanted to talk to ya about." Said Sonic, worried about his mom's answer. Aleena knew her son was born with a rare super speed DNA and she knew how adventurous Sonic was. Knowing how her blue son was, it wasn't a surprise that Sonic would want to go out on his own, but she would sure miss him.

"Sonic… where will you be going?" she asked.

"Where ever the wind blows." Sonic joked.

"That's not very convincing." Said Aleena.

"Fine.. South Island. Heard a lot about it." answered Sonic, truthfully. Aleena nodded.

"Okay…I might let you go, if you take a bath." She giggled, sniffing him.

"Okay!" Sonic kissed his mom's cheek then ran. Aleena smiled. "Goodnight, son. Please sleep well."

 **Next morning…**

Sonia, Manic, and Aleena were already in the kitchen. It was the only time where they didn't have to hear grandpa's ranting about the current generation and the Great Mobian War.

"Manic, you used all the syrup!" yelled Sonia.

"There was only a little bit anyways!" defended Manic.

"Sonia! Manic! Stop fighting! You'll wake up grandpa. There's another bottle in the cabinet." Said Aleena, while stirring more batter for her pancakes.

Sonia got up and walked over to the cabinet. "Where's Sonic? He'll miss breakfast."

"Probably decided to sleep in." yawned Manic.

"Hey gang!" called Sonic, feeling energized. Aleena didn't turn nor said anything to her son.

"Morning, bro." greeted Manic. "Mom just made the most radical pancakes."

"Who says radical anymore?" muttered Sonia.

"I do!" defended Manic.

Aleena turned around, flinging three huge globs of pancake batter at her son with her wooden spoon. Sonic quickly dodged in a heartbeat, letting the batter hit the walls.

"Mom!" yelled Manic.

"Mother! Why would you do that to Sonic?!" followed by Sonia.

"W-Whoa! What the-"said Sonic, feeling like he just had a heart attack. Aleena glared intensely which frightened her children, even Sonic.

"Ma…?"

"You want to go out to the dangerous world? Prove yourself first!" commanded Aleena. Sonic's eyes widened. Was his mom challenging him…?

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic smirked. "Okay, ma. I accept." Sonia and Manic hid under the table so they wouldn't be accidentally hit.

"What do we do, Manic?!" Sonia asked. Manic shrugged and just watched what was happening.

Aleena flicked three more blobs of batter to Sonic with her spoon, only for Sonic to spin dash them. Aleena repeated her attack over and over while Sonic ran around the room. He watched his mother's attacks and tried to figure out a way to stop her.

"Let's see…I could spin dash into mom but….it might hurt her…" thought Sonic, worried if it'll injure her.

"Do it, son..do it." Aleena thought.

"Seems like you're getting a little soft, sweetheart. Oh well, it's better to stay home with mommy." Aleena teased. Sonic suddenly changed from playful to serious.

"Oh right that's it!" he yelled, preforming a spin dash into Aleena's stomach which knocked her out of the window. Sonic's eyes widened.

"MA!" Sonic shouted.

"Mother/Mom!" Sonia and Manic yelled. The three children ran outside to their mother's aid. Aleena was laying on the ground feeling weak and defeated. She wasn't bleeding but it looked like it did knock her out.

"Sonic, what did you do?!" yelled Sonia.

"I didn't mean to!" defended Sonic.

"Well you clearly did!" replied Sonia, close to his face.

"GUYS!" Manic yelled, making his siblings stop. "Look…." Aleena's beautiful green eyes slowly opened and a smile crept on her face. She looked at her children, especially her blue son.

"Ma, are you okay..?" Sonic asked.

Aleena giggled. "Of course…I know my baby is going to be okay.." she said, slowly getting up. The children all sighed in relief.

"My goodness Sonic, I didn't know you'd be so powerful." Aleena commented.

"No danger can stop me, ma!" bragged Sonic. "So….can I go on adventures…?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart….of course." Sonic and Aleena hugged each other but was interrupted by a voice.

"Aleena, why is their pancake batter all over the house?!" yelled Grandpa. Aleena and the children looked at each and laughed, leaving grandpa confused.

 **Later on…**

"Children, say goodbye to your brother." Aleena said.

"Goodbye brother." said Sonia, giving him a big hug.

Sonic hugged back tightly "See ya sis!"

"Agh, not so hard you'll mess up my quills!" Sonia complained. Sonic chuckled and released her. He was going to miss her snobby, bossy but caring attitude.

"I love you, man." Sonic said to Manic.

"That's gay, bro." Manic teased.

"Shut up!" yelled Sonic. Both of them received a slap on the back of the head from Aleena.

"Ow…" they said.

"Alright Alright…love ya too." Manic said, rubbing the back of his head.

"and you be good, Gramps." Said Sonic.

"What?! You don't tell me what to do, young man!" yelled Grandpa Hedgehog. Sonic face-palmed.

"Father.." Aleena groaned.

"Okay fine, you're gonna make me soft, boy!" grandpa said giving Sonic a hug and patted his head.

Last was his mother Aleena; Sonic smiled at her knowing that she felt worried about his safety. Aleena didn't want to lose her son as well as her husband.

"Just promise me you'll send letters." Aleena begged.

"Yes, ma."

"and you'll be kind and help others unless they do wrong."

"Yes, ma"

"and you'll change your underwear"

"Yes,m-..ma, I don't even wear clothes!" Sonic said.

"I'm sorry, it's just that my baby boy is going out on his own!" Aleena defended squeezing him in a hug. "Just one more hug."

Sonic returned the hug. "Okay,ma…okay…"

"I love you, my brave speedy guy.."

"I love you too, ma…"

The blue speedster did exactly what he said. He headed to South Island, a land of many adventures for the blue hedgehog. He befriended and was took in by his animal friends in the Green Hill Zone. Sonic made sure he wrote a letter to his mother describing the beauty of the nature itself and how he couldn't wait to start his adventure. He didn't want Aleena to worry so much and sending letters would ease the worry.

Days later, Sonic found out that something wasn't right. Instead of the animals, he saw robots or "badniks" roaming around the island. The robots were created by the evil Dr. Robotnik, who enslaved the animals to work in the robots so that he could enslave the world.

"I'm gonna investigate this…" thought Sonic before taking off for a run.

 _…and that's how Sonic the Hedgehog began…_


End file.
